1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snack chips and processes for making the same. More particularly, this invention provides a process for producing pretzel chips of a novel configuration by extruding and thinly slicing a pretzel dough. This invention also provides a novel extrusion die for extruding pretzel or other doughs into the desired configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pretzels have long been a popular snack food, and have been produced in various shapes and designs. In addition to being prepared in the conventional pretzel knot, rod and stick shapes, pretzels have been produced in the shape of novelty designs, such as butterflies, the letter "B" and corporate logos. Pretzels also have been produced in the shape of chips.
A commercial pretzel chip product, sold as the Mr. Phipps-brand pretzel chip, has a flat, sheeted appearance much like a cracker with docking holes. The chip also has the typical brown color of a pretzel, and a crisp texture.
The basic parameters of pretzel making are well known. Various extrusion and/or molding techniques have been used to produce pretzels of a desired shape. The color and texture of pretzels typically are produced by partially cooking the pretzel dough shapes in a caustic hot water bath, following which the product is salted with the desired amount of salt and baked.
Other food products in the shape of a chip, and extrusion processes for preparing such food products, also are known. See, U.S. Design Pat. No. 323,232 to Duffy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,555 to Judd; U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,165 to Reesman, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,620 to Allen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,089 to Ikoma, et al.; British Patent published application 2,183,439; and Japanese Kokai published application 61-61822. The chips disclosed in these references are of varied design, with the processes disclosed therein designed especially for preparing the particular products disclosed. As evidenced by the variety of products disclosed in the above references, the art is always seeking new designs to differentiate a new product from existing products.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is a process for producing a pretzel chip having a distinctive design. It also is an object to produce a design which is not only appealing to consumers, but also strong enough to maintain its integrity through the production, packaging and distribution processes.